It wasn't that long ago, even residents in medium size cities still feel secured enough to leave their homes unlocked and/or their garages open. In general, one can access one's place of employment, including parking facilities as well as one's office without identification or access keys.
In the world of commerce, things were also simpler. One typically may shop and consume goods and services, at relatively low prices, without having to be affiliated with any programs or entities.
However, the world has become a lot more complex in recent years. Virtually, all properties of any value, premises, including one's home, have to be secured, even for relatively small towns and cities. One can hardly shop and consume any goods and services, without having signed up with some promotional frequent “usage” programs or becoming affiliated with the commercial entities. The employment of affinity marketing has reached a point even neighboring grocery chains employ them, and not just airlines, hotels, or wholesale discount retailers.
As a result, it is not uncommon to find a person having to carry a number of physical keys and access/identification cards/tags to gain access to secured premises, such as one's home, office, parking garage, and so forth. Additionally, the person is likely to carry a number of remote security control devices, such as a key with remote control for gaining access to his/her vehicle, a garage door opener for gaining access to the person's garage at home, and so forth. The person is also likely to carry a number of affinity identification cards with member identifiers identifying the person as being affiliated with certain co-op or frequent patronage programs, such as wholesale discount retailers, airline or hotel frequent traveler program, and so forth, that entitle the person to certain benefits, such as discounts or rewards.